Brujas de Nueva York
by xp2011
Summary: Amanda Rollins es una dedicada detective de la policía de Nueva York. Pero una revelación cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Revelación

**La Ley y el Orden UVE es una creación de Dick Wolf para la cadena estadounidense NBC. La serie y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**Historia inspirada en la película italiana "Un Amor de Bruja" (**_**Un Amore di Strega**_**, 2009) y ambientada a principios de la 14ª temporada (meses después del enredo de Ganzel, Delia y Cassidy).**

_En el sistema judicial, los delitos de índole sexual son particularmente atroces. En la ciudad de Nueva York, los detectives que investigan estos despiadados delitos, forman parte de un cuerpo élite conocido como __Unidad de Víctimas Especiales__._

**Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

**Mediados de 2012**

Amanda estaba a punto de salir para el trabajo cuando fue abordada por un hombre de unos 40 años con apariencia de motociclista pandillero.

Bonito día, ¿no crees? – dijo el hombre.

Es verdad – dijo Amanda.

Me gustaría poder conversar contigo – dijo el hombre – Ya sabes, en circunstancias más propicias.

No veo por qué no – dijo Amanda mientras subía a su auto – Debo irme.

Que tenga un buen día, detective Rollins – dijo el hombre mientras Amanda se iba.

En ese momento, Fin y Olivia se le aparecieron al hombre por detrás.

Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Fin al hombre – El viejo Charlie Phillips.

Detectives – dijo Charlie, sorprendido.

Veo que nos recuerdas – dijo Olivia – Supongo que quieres decirnos que quieres con Amanda.

Detectives, es complicado – dijo Charlie – No lo entenderían.

Pruébanos – dijo Fin.

Será en otra ocasión – dijo Charlie mientras emprendía la huida.

Olivia y Fin persiguieron a Charlie por los callejones del barrio hasta que lo atraparon mientras él trataba de escalar un vallado.

Vamos a ver si has vuelto a las andadas – le dijo Fin a Charlie.

En la sala de interrogatorios de la estación, Fin y Olivia estaban interrogando a Charlie.

No violé a ninguna chica, detectives – dijo Charlie, asustado – No desde antes del arresto.

¿En serio? – dijo Fin – Parece que tienes una agenda oculta.

En serio, es complicado – dijo Charlie.

Mientras esto ocurría, Cragen, Munch, Nick y Amanda estaban observando por el cristal espejado.

¿Quién es este tipo? – dijo Amanda – Me ha estado siguiendo por días.

Un viejo conocido de la unidad – dijo Cragen.

Su nombre es Charlie Phillips – añadió Munch – Lo procesamos hace 10 años por violar a una jovencita. Salió hace 6 meses y está en libertad condicional.

Parece que alguien quiere volver a prisión – dijo Nick.

De vuelta al interrogatorio…

Nos dices que no tienes ganas de violar – dijo Olivia – Entonces, ¿Qué buscas?

No puedo revelarlo – dijo Charlie – Es información confidencial.

Podemos obtener una orden – dijo Fin.

No tan rápido, detectives – dijo Eddy, el abogado de Charlie, mientras entraba a la sala.

Eddy, gracias a Dios – dijo Charlie – Estos tipos me quieren hacer cantar.

Deberás decirles – dijo Eddy.

Me freirán si lo hago – dijo Charlie.

Me encargaré de esos sujetos – dijo Eddy – Ahora diles la verdad.

De acuerdo – dijo Charlie – Estoy en esto porque tengo una misión.

¿Vigilar a nuestra compañera? – dijo Fin.

Para ver si tiene potencial – dijo Charlie – Potencial para cosas grandes.

Déjate de rodeos – dijo Olivia – Ve al grano.

La organización para la que trabajo cree que la detective Rollins es una bruja – dijo Charlie – Estoy aquí para corroborarlo.

¿Bruja buena o bruja mala? – preguntó Olivia.

Depende de ella – dijo Charlie – Aunque yo de ella elegiría el lado del bien.

Del otro lado del cristal espejado…

Debe ser una broma – dijo Amanda.

Habrá que verificarlo – dijo Cragen – Munch, Nick, investiguen al señor Phillips después de salir de prisión.

Y Munch y Nick salieron a hacer lo que su capitán les ordenó.


	2. Destino aguardante

En la sala de detectives de la estación…

No puedo creer esto – dijo Amanda – Debe ser una broma.

Tal vez – dijo Olivia – Hay que cerciorarnos.

Por ahora tomemos esto con calma – dijo Cragen.

Y rezar para que nada se salga de control – añadió Fin.

En ese momento, Munch y Nick entraron.

¿Qué encontraron? – les preguntó Cragen.

Hablamos con el oficial de libertad condicional – dijo Nick – Y confirmó nuestros temores.

Nos dijo que Charlie es un brujo bueno que recuperó sus poderes después de salir de prisión – complementó Munch – Y que ahora hace de guardián mágico de brujos y brujas buenos.

¿Sabes para quién? – preguntó Olivia.

Trabaja para algo llamado Ministerio de Magia – dijo Nick.

Genial – dijo Amanda.

De pronto, sonó el celular de Nick.

Amaro – dijo Nick en el celular – Oye, tranquilízate, voy para allá.

Capitán, debo irme – dijo Nick a Cragen.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Cragen.

Emergencia familiar – dijo Nick.

¿Mágica o no mágica? – preguntó Munch.

Parece algo mágico – dijo Nick mientras se iba.

Ya en la noche, Amanda iba conduciendo de camino a casa cuando vio un extraño almacén. Amanda se detuvo para ver qué pasaba. Charlie estaba al lado de la entrada.

Sabía que vendrías – dijo Charlie – Vamos adentro.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó Amanda mientras ella y Charlie entraban.

Creo que lo sabes, pero te lo explicaré mejor – dijo Charlie – Estás destinada para grandes cosas, para ayudar a los demás con tus habilidades.

¿Por qué a mí? – preguntó Amanda – Quiero decir, mamá y papá no son brujos.

Bueno, tu papá es un brujo latente – dijo Charlie – El punto es que no debemos postergarlo más.

Charlie sacó de una caja un anillo dorado y se lo mostró a Amanda.

Tómalo – dijo Charlie – Tu destino te espera.

De acuerdo – dijo Amanda mientras tomaba el anillo – Pero no esperes que vuele en escoba por ahí.

Descuida, esto será discreto – dijo Charlie – No interferirá mucho en tu trabajo, lo prometo.

Vaya, que bonito lugar – dijo Munch mientras él y Fin entraban – Espero no haya negocios turbios.

No se preocupe, sargento – dijo Charlie a Munch – Todo estará bien.

Más te vale, amiguito – dijo Fin – Si le haces daño…

Descuida, Fin – dijo Amanda – Creo que debemos irnos.

Dulces sueños – dijo Munch a Charlie mientras él, Fin y Amanda se iban.

Mientras subían al auto de Amanda, los 3 detectives notaron que el almacén en el que estuvieron ya no estaba.

Llegando a la casa de Amanda…

Aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo – dijo Amanda mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo.

Tal vez solo sea una broma – dijo Fin.

O tal vez quiera conquistarte – dijo Munch.

Sea lo que sea, una noche de sueño regresará todo a la normalidad – dijo Amanda.

Mientras Amanda abría la puerta de su residencia, recibió una descarga de electricidad estática y luego tuvo sensación de mareo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Fin.

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Amanda – Solo quiero descansar un poco.

Descansa bien, Amanda – dijo Munch.

Gracias – dijo Amanda mientras entraba – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Amanda – dijo Fin.

Mientras Amanda cerraba la puerta, Munch y Fin se dirigían a la calle.

De ser cierto lo que dijo Charlie en el interrogatorio… - dijo Fin.

Su vida no volverá a ser la misma – dijo Munch, terminando la frase.


	3. Descubrimiento

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Amanda estaba preparándose para salir cuando, sin intención, utilizó sus nuevos poderes para preparar el desayuno. Amanda se sorprendió cuando vio todo preparado en la mesa. Para cerciorarse de que era magia, intentó mover un vaso de jugo de naranja usando telequinesis. El vaso se movió.

Oh, por Dios – dijo Amanda, atónita.

Más tarde, en la sala de detectives, Nick entró y fue recibido por Cragen.

¿Qué sucedió ayer, con tu familia? – preguntó Cragen.

Por increíble que parezca, mi esposa y mi hija se convirtieron en brujas – dijo Nick.

¿Brujas buenas o malas? – preguntó Cragen.

Brujas buenas, desde luego – dijo Nick – Pero no sé si podré soportarlo.

No eres el único – dijo Cragen - ¿Recuerdas el interrogatorio de ayer?

Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Nick.

Amanda se convirtió en bruja anoche – dijo Cragen.

Vaya – dijo Nick - ¿Los demás ya lo saben?

Amanda misma nos lo contó – dijo Cragen.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó Nick.

Ella y fin se fueron a caminar un rato – respondió Cragen.

En un parque local, Amanda y Fin estaban conversando sobre la situación.

No sé qué esperar – dijo Amanda – Esto es nuevo para mí.

Mientras no uses tus poderes para el mal, nada serio pasará – dijo Fin.

¿Qué pasará si uso magia para detener criminales? – dijo Amanda – No está permitido, ¿o sí?

Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pensar un jurado – dijo Fin.

Bienvenidos a mi mundo – terció una voz familiar.

Amanda y Fin vieron a Alex sentada en una banca.

Alex, qué sorpresa – dijo Amanda.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que vine para acá – dijo Alex.

Lindo anillo – dijo Fin al notar un anillo que Alex tenía puesto, idéntico al que Amanda llevaba.

A veces desearía no tenerlo – dijo Alex – Me cuesta trabajo controlar mis nuevas "habilidades".

¿Acaso eres una bruja? – preguntó Amanda.

Es correcto – dijo Alex.

Te cuento, Amanda se convirtió en bruja anoche – dijo Fin.

Y la prueba es este anillo, similar al tuyo – agregó Amanda.

Me alegra saber que no soy la única bruja en Nueva York – dijo Alex.

En ese instante, oyeron gritos de una muchacha proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos. Fin y Amanda corrieron hacia allá y encontraron que una mujer joven estaba siendo violada por un muchacho.

Policía de Nueva York, no se mueva – dijo Fin al violador.

El violador respondió arrojando una roca a los detectives usando telequinesis. Amanda se cubrió la cara con las manos y la roca explotó en pedazos, antes de que impactara a los detectives.

Tienes razón, Fin – dijo Amanda – Ningún jurado lo creerá.

Camina – dijo Fin mientras se llevaba al violador.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de detectives, un hombre de raza negra entró al recinto y Cragen lo abordó.

¿Puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó Cragen.

Sí, de acuerdo – dijo el hombre – Busco al oficial a cargo de la unidad de víctimas especiales.

Ese soy yo – dijo Cragen mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre – Capitán Donald Cragen.

Mucho gusto – dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de Cragen – Kevin Johnson, ministro de magia para el estado de Nueva York.

Gusto conocerlo – dijo Cragen – Vamos a mi oficina.

Quisiera hablarle sobre una persona bajo su mando – dijo Kevin mientras él y Cragen entraban a la oficina de este último – La detective Amanda Rollins.

Ah, sí, conocemos el caso – dijo Cragen mientras se sentaba – Déjeme decirle que está un poco confundida.

No tiene de que alarmarse – dijo Kevin – Su guardián mágico podrá orientarla en este proceso.

Y ese guardián mágico es Charlie Phillips, ¿verdad? – preguntó Cragen.

Así es – dijo Kevin – Pero ella deberá tener en cuenta 3 reglas básicas.

¿Cuáles son? – dijo Cragen.

Primero, no deberá decirle de sus poderes a nadie, excepto quizás a usted – dijo Kevin – Segundo, no podrá contactar ni revivir muertos; y tercero, no deberá usar magia para conseguir pareja.

Bueno, Amanda ya nos contó el secreto, pero prometemos no contarlo a nadie más – dijo Cragen – De lo otro, la pondré al tanto.

Les permitiré que guarden el secreto – dijo Kevin mientras salía de la oficina – Gracias por su tiempo, capitán.


	4. Resolución

Con el paso de los días, Amanda fue controlando sus habilidades mágicas, guiada por Charlie y Alex. Además contaba con el respaldo de sus camaradas en la policía. En cuanto a Jeff, el violador del parque, fue presentado en audiencia pero Joe (su abogado) pagó la fianza. Alex, frustrada, quería hablar con la gente de la UVE.

Esto no debió haber pasado – dijo Alex.

No todas se ganan – dijo Olivia.

Es una lástima que no se pueda usar magia para estos casos – dijo Alex.

De hacerse así, te verían como a un fenómeno – dijo Munch – Y probablemente te quemen en la hoguera.

La magia no es algo fácil de entender – añadió Fin.

En ese momento Joe entró.

Tienes suerte de que no te haya hecho pedazos en la corte – dijo Joe.

Señor Ross, que sorpresa – dijo Alex.

Escúcheme bien, señorita Cabot – dijo Joe –Si sigue acosando a mi cliente, le va a ir muy mal.

¿Me está amenazando, señor Ross? – dijo Alex.

No lo tome a la ligera – dijo Joe – Los accidentes pasan.

Señor Ross, usted no es nadie para amenazar a una fiscal – dijo Nick – Por si no lo ha notado, esto es…

Joe no lo dejó terminar, ya que usó telequinesis para arrojarlo contra una pared.

Niño malo, ¿no es así? – dijo Amanda.

Digamos que trato de que dejen en paz a mi cliente – dijo Joe.

Suficiente – dijo Alex – Vamos a la azotea.

Allí las espero – dijo Joe antes de desaparecer en un remolino negro.

Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Olivia a Cragen.

Esto va más allá de nuestras habilidades como policías – dijo Cragen.

No podemos con él como policías y fiscales – dijo Alex – Pero sí como gente especial.

¿Quieres decir que hay que derrotarlo con magia? – preguntó Amanda.

Me temo que sí – dijo Alex – Por cierto, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Seguro – dijo Amanda.

Tengan cuidado – dijo Cragen.

Amanda y Alex salieron de la sala de detectives.

En la azotea, Joe y Jeff estaban esperando a Amanda y Alex, que aparecieron en un destello de luz blanca.

Ya era hora – dijo Jeff – Se tardaron mucho.

Estábamos considerando opciones para patearles el trasero – dijo Amanda.

Son muy boconas para ser novatas – dijo Joe – Alguien debería enseñarles.

Tomen esto – dijo Jeff mientras arrojaba rayos a Amanda y Alex.

Amanda y Alex desviaron los rayos hacia la azotea de un edificio cercano (nadie allí salió lastimado).

Nada mal – dijo Alex – Ahora es nuestro turno.

Muéstrennos – dijo Joe.

¿Lista? – dijo Alex a Amanda.

Por supuesto – dijo Amanda.

Con gestos de manos, las 2 mujeres dejaron a Joe y Jeff atrapados en bloques de concreto. Al instante, Amanda y Alex hicieron aparecer 2 botellitas con un líquido rojo, las cuales arrojaron a Joe y Jeff, desintegrándose en sus cuerpos. Luego esos hombres fueron liberados de los bloques de concreto.

¿Qué les pareció? – preguntó Amanda.

Interesante – dijo Jeff – Aunque no han visto nada.

Lo que Jeff y Joe intentaron hacer a continuación no les funcionó, porque las pócimas que les arrojaron les quitaron sus poderes.

El juego terminó, señores – dijo Amanda mientras arrestaba a los 2 hombres.

Horas más tarde, Amanda volvió a su casa, acompañada de Fin.

Ha sido una experiencia educativa – dijo Amanda, refiriéndose a la batalla mágica librada horas antes.

Es verdad – dijo Fin – Aunque es mejor usar tus poderes con discreción.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Amanda mientras entraba a su casa – Pero no hubiera podido lograrlo sin ayuda de todos ustedes.

Me alegra saberlo – dijo Fin – Buenas noches, Amanda.

Buenas noches, Fin – dijo Amanda.

Y mientras Fin se iba, Amanda cerró la puerta usando telequinesis.


End file.
